Raura : I will never let you go
by Frenchrauslly
Summary: Fanfic on Raura by my friend and me. Please read it and enjoy ;)


**Hi everyone, my friend Aicha and me are write this story. I hope you'll like it ;)**

**Her twitter name is AichaBjan and mine is Frenchrauslly. Enjoy ! :)**

Ross was in his dressing room thinking about something... Or may I say someone , yes , he was thinking about Laura Marie Marano. About the way she laught and the way she smiles he was day dreaming about her when he heard a familiar voice. Laura: Ross wake up ... Ross

Ross : sorry I was thinking about someone who I really care about

Laura : uhhh who is it .. Ah! Is it your "crush" ?

Ross with an evil smile on his face : I'll never tell you

Later, after some shoots, Ross was in his dressing room and playing "If I can't be with you" on the guitar.

Laura enters : hey what you playing ?

Ross : If I can't be with you

Laura sits next to him : I would do anything to play guitar like that

Ross: I can teach you

Laura : Really ?! Thanks Ross, you're the best

In first, she struggled to well placed her fingers on the strings, it was hard for her to learn. Then he stood behind her, put his arm around her to achieve her fingers to help place. His body was pressed against hers, she could feel his hot breath in her ear. After a while, they maked a eye contact. You could see the sparkle in their eyes. They approached slowly, really slowly ... But suddenly, the door opened and it broke their moment. It was Calum.

Calum: -speaking with Raini- i told yo... Oh... Excuse me did i interrupted something ?

Ross and laura:no ! ( at the same time )

Ross: not really ...

Laura : he was just teaching me how to play guitar - then she turned to Ross amd smiled wide-

Calum: Ross you are such a romantic

Raini: so we will leave you two "lovebirds" alone and continue your "little thing"

Laura with an annoyed face: -rolled her eyes- ok whatever

Ross: so laura wanna have a sleep over... I mean that's what rydel wants... Laura: yeah cool ok I am alone at home my parents have a business trip for a month and Vanessa will be with her Co-Stars at a party

Ross: ok cool so bring your "bikini" and just come at 7 p.m... You know what I will just pick you up.

Ross is at home and tells his family that Laura is coming home to sleep.

Ross: Oh, and Rydel, it was you who wanted her to come, okay?

Rydel: - rolls eyes - Ok as you want .. coward.

Ross glared at her sister that earned laughter Riker, Rocky, and Ryland, his brothers.

Outside next to the swimming pool :

Ross: you girls are not gonna stay their sitting on Your chairs doing I don't know what .. Come and join us

Rydel : Ross just leave me and laura alone we just wanna sit here and enjoy the view Ross: what view ?

Laura : behind you

Ross turns around and sees riker,rocky,ryland and Ratliff running toward him.

Ross: oh come on guys !

Riker rocky ryland and Ratliff push Ross in the pool.

When Ross gets out of the pool, he sees laura taking of her clothes ( not nudes but laura with the bikini ) She was wearing a yellow bikini ... His favorite color... That fits her very well .He was still staring at her ... when :

Laura : Ross you ok ?

Ross : yeah ... Uhmmm uhmmmm. Their was a really cute uhmmm Cat behind you

Laura : ah ok

Ross : so why don't you have a boyfriend ? It's not that your beautiful or anything Laura : oh shut up ! - then splashes him with water - Ross : I was kidding sorry I swear your so hot ! Just stop splashing - then blushes realizing what he just said - Laura : better for you ! Or else ... Ross : or else what - raising his eyebrow- - then starts tickling her - Laura : stop please stop I can't breathe I was kidding ! Please ! Ross : ok I will stop if you repeat what I will say " Ross is the most sexy guy I have ever seen " Laura : sorry but I don't lie Ross : oh okay - tockles her again- Laura : okay okay ... " Ross is the most sexy guy I have ever seen " Ross: uhh "on earth" Laura : "on earth"

Laura: I am so tired

Ross : wanna go out of the pool ?

Laura : I would love to but I am too tiered a certain person made me laugh soo hard that I can't move anymore

Ross : sorry even if I regret nothing ... Get on my back I can carry you

Laura: what a gentleman you are

Ross comme on turn around ! - gets on Ross's back then he Carry her inside

After swimming they all decided to get inside watch a movie:

Riker : ok so what do you guys wanna watch ? A horror film , comedie what ? Ratliff and rocky locked at each other then turned toward riker screaming : HOROR MOVIE !

Ryland : yeahhh ...sorry guys I can't Stay with you I have a date at the movies with a really beautiful girl ! Ciao

rocky : what the hell I am supposed to have a girlfriend ! Not him !

Ryland : I heard that ( gets in his car and drives to the movies )

riker : ok soo Ross go upstairs and bring all the horror movies that you find please thanks bro

Ross : I don't wanna go alone I am afraid of the dark

Laura : I can go with you if you want

Ross : THANK.. You laura

Laura : yeah come on let's go - they go upstairs -

Riker : when will those two start dating already

Rest of R5 : yeah

Upstairs :

Ross : ok so I think we found all of them

Laura : ouch !

Ross : what is it laura ?

Laura : I think there is something in my eye !

Ross : let me see .. Did I ever tell you that you have really beautiful eyes

Laura : thanks you too

They stared at each others eyes for a long time then they started to lean in ... Just about when their lips were about to meet someone enters the room ...

**Okay, so I really hope you like it :) Please post reviews and tells us your opinion ;)**


End file.
